Pigmalion
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótka forma w ramach wymiany. W teorii FrUk, w praktyce... Cóż. Francis jest malarzem, wybitnym w swoim fachu. Dostał właśnie kolejne zlecenie na wykonanie obrazu anioła, który ma ozdobić ściany kościoła. Gdy jednak rozpoczyna nad nim pracę, okazuje się, że będzie to obraz inny niż wszystkie, które dotąd namalował.


**Uwagi: **AU, krótka forma. FrUk napisany w ramach wymiany. Pierwszy z serii wielu (ośmiu) opowiadań, w których napisanie się wkopałam.

**Pigmalion**

_Opowiadanie z dedykacją dla Dutch, która chciałaby więcej FrUka, ale nie~_

Końcówka pędzla musnęła oparte na sztalugach płótno, stawiając pierwszą kreskę. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy przyglądały się jej przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym pewna dłoń dołożyła kolejną linię. Jedną za drugą, powoli i z namaszczeniem, starannie wykonując każdy najdrobniejszy gest. Co jakiś czas oczy podziwiały wychodzące spod zdolnych palców dzieło. Czasami można było usłyszeć pomruk aprobaty, a nawet dostrzec zadowolone skinięcie głowy. Dzieło powstawało powoli i w skupieniu, ale podobnie jak każdy inny obraz, który kiedykolwiek narodził się w tej pracowni, miała zachwycić wszystkich.

- Ten obraz ozdobi świątynię Pana – zauważył niski, krępy cień, który padł na płótno.

- Wiem, _monsieur_ i zapewniam, że będzie pan zadowolony z efektu – odpowiedział Francis, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Bo każdy był. Zawsze. Od kiedy tylko Francis postanowił obdarować świat swoją sztuką, nie zdarzył się choćby jeden głos krytyki pod jego adresem. Mówiono o nim wiele. Ponoć jego obrazy ożywały i stawały się przejściem do innego świata. Przykuwały spojrzenie, oddawały każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy aspekt tego co przedstawiały. Słynęły z piękna, jakiego nie dało się wyrazić słowami. Tak, Francis nasłuchał się wielu pochwał i pochlebstw.

Nie potrzebował ich.

Sam znał prawdę lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Zieleń była jedną z jego ulubionych barw, szczególnie gdy używał jej do oczu. Mogła oznaczać korony liści, szumiące cicho na wietrze; budzącą się do życia naturę, spokój i harmonię. Albo dwa tajemnicze szmaragdy połyskujące w odmętach ciemnej skały, czekające na wydobycie i oszlifowanie, by ukazać ludziom swe prawdziwe piękno. Rzadko nadawał jej jadowity odcień – groźny i niebezpieczny, w którym czaiło się coś niepokojącego, ale zarazem fascynującego.

Tym razem zdecydował się właśnie na ten ostatni, wiedziony bardziej intuicją niż własną wizją. Drobna zmiana planów nie oznaczała jednak zmiany samej koncepcji. Wiedział jak złagodzić wyraz bystrych oczu, które póki co zdawały się przyglądać z kpiną jego poczynaniom. Odpowiedział im pobłażliwym półuśmiechem.

- Wiem co robię – zapewnił obraz, mieszając ze sobą kolejne farby i zaznaczając na jasnym obliczu prosty nos. – Robiłem to już wiele razy.

Obraz nie odpowiedział, ale gdy Francis namalował wygięte w delikatnym uśmiechu usta, odniósł wrażenie, że anioł uśmiecha się krzywo.

Zmieszał kilka odcieni żółci, uzyskując barwę starego złota. Szlachetny kolor, który oparł się sile czasu i nie stracił, a wręcz zyskał z upływem lat. Barwa godna anioła, istoty stojącej ponad zwykłymi ludźmi, która spoglądała na niego chłodną zielenią swoich oczu. Powoli zaczął nanosić farbę na obraz, stawiając szorstkie kreski ostrymi pociągnięciami pędzla. Myślał o wietrze, który rozwiewa krótkie włosy. Nieuporządkowane, wolne i dzikie. To pasowało do jego anioła, nieokiełznany przez nikogo, pan własnego losu.

_Dziwne…_

Pomyślał, odsuwając się na chwilę od płótna.

- Krótkie włosy? Myślałem, że zazwyczaj malujesz długie – cień, który znowu padł na płótno, wypowiedział na głos jego myśli.

Miał rację.

- Każdy potrzebuje czasami odmiany – odpowiedział niezrażony Francis, odrywając spojrzenie od obrazu.

Spróbował wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądałby jego anioł z puklami, spływającymi na ramiona. Falujące, jasne włosy tak podobne do jego własnych. Roześmiał się. Cień zmarszczył brwi.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie, nic. – mężczyzna pokręcił lekko głową. – Krótkie włosy pasują mu znacznie lepiej, myślę… - urwał, przyglądając się przez chwilę powstającej na płótnie twarzy. Szczególnie jasnym oczom, w których zdawało się odbijać nieme zniecierpliwienie. – Myślę, że za długie by się obraził.

Cień spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. Nie rozumiał. Oczywiście, że nie rozumiał.

Pierwszym dźwiękiem, który od dawna rozbrzmiał w zaciszu pracowni był odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Podłoga zaskrzypiała w odpowiedzi na stawiane kroki, podczas gdy dwie postacie niezrażone jej protestami, wtargnęły do środka.

- Francis?

Gilbert odnalazł wzrokiem poszukiwanego, który pochylał się nad płótnem jak w transie. Towarzyszący mu Antonio milczał, zerkając na zawieszone dookoła obrazy. Żaden z nich nie zmienił się od kiedy byli tu po raz ostatni.

- Francis? – powtórzył albinos, ale i tym razem nie dostał odpowiedzi, jakby Francuz w ogóle nie zauważał ich istnienia.

Zmarszczył brwi, kierując się powoli w stronę przyjaciela. Deski stękały pod jego ciężarem, ale hałas zdawał się nie mieć wpływu na pochłoniętego pracą blondyna. Gilbert przystanął wreszcie za jego plecami i wbił spojrzenie czerwonych oczu w obraz, nad którym tak intensywnie pracował malarz. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy na jego twarzy poirytowanie ustąpiło zdumieniu. Przez chwilę podziwiał każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy detal, który został umieszczony na płótnie. Każde załamanie światła, skaza na ciele, blizna, która zdawała się niepewnie wychylać spod białej togi. Obraz robił wrażenie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o samym artyście.

- Już prawie go skończyłem – odezwał się nagle zachrypniętym głosem.

Gilbert uniósł brwi, podczas gdy Antonio zaszczycił ich przelotnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko bez większej potrzeby.

- Widzę, jest…

- Piękny, prawda?

Białowłosy mężczyzna skinął głową, choć nie był pewny, czy piękny to właściwe określenie.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka szczegółów i będzie gotowy – stwierdził z dumą Francis, uśmiechając się słabo.

Coś w jego twarzy i oczach niepokoiło Gilberta. Pobladła cera, ciemne smugi na policzkach, ślady niewyspania wyraźne jak na dłoni. I to spojrzenie, nieobecne i zamglone, obce i inne od tego, które znał.

- Mógłbyś w końcu gdzieś wyjść stary, siedzenie w tych czterech ścianach naprawdę ci nie służy – zauważył albinos, po czym klepnął go w plecy.

- Ah! – Francis drgnął zaskoczony. Pędzel zwiedziony zachowaniem właściciela i gwałtownym ruchem dłoni postawił nad zielonym okiem grubą, ciemną kreskę.

Malarz zamrugał, zaskoczony. Na idealnym obrazie pojawiła się skaza.

Krzyknął.

Gilbert zrobił krok do tyłu, a przez jego twarz przesunął się cień poczucia winy. Taktownie zamilkł, próbując nie przeszkadzać Francisowi, gdy ten starał się za wszelką cenę ratować obraz. Próby nie zdały się na wiele. Czarna kreska pozostawała na swoim miejscu, tak samo gruba, a może nawet grubsza. Pod jej wpływem młodzieńcze rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się nieco, a anioł, jego idealny anioł, zdawał się postarzać o kilka lat. I już nie był idealny.

- Wygląda, jakby był zły o tą kreskę – zauważył lekko Antonio, zanim Gilbert zdołał wbić mu uciszający łokieć w brzuch.

Francis drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Hiszpan miał rację. Spokojne, miłe oblicze w jednej chwili nabrało wyrazu irytacji, która zdawała się wręcz odbijać w zielonych oczach. Niewiele myśląc chwycił pędzel i jednym, szybkim pociągnięciem postawił bliźniaczą do poprzedniej kreskę. Roześmiał się. Z tymi grubymi brwiami jego anioł wyglądał nawet zabawnie.

- Zniszczony!

Nieprawda.

- Zniszczyłeś tak cudowny obraz! Jak można było skazić anielskie oblicze! Mówili, że się staczasz, powinienem ich posłuchać!

Głos cienia stawał się coraz głośniejszy z każdym słowem, które wyrzucał w niewidzące, niebieskie oczy.

_Stary głupiec._

Francis po raz pierwszy od dawna oderwał wzrok od wielobarwnego płótna i przeniósł go na cień. Cień był niski i krępy o starej twarzy poprzecinanej kanionami zmarszczek. Brzydki. Usta Francuza wygięły się w półuśmiechu. I on śmiał mówić mu o prawdziwym pięknie! Zaśmiał się, co tylko bardziej rozsierdziło cień. Teraz już krzyczał miotając się po pracowni, niszcząc harmonię ciszy, którą Francis tak lubił.

- Bóg mi świadkiem, tyle czasu na nic! Mogłem poprosić kogoś innego, ale dałem ci szansę! A ty pokazuje mi to! Jeśli myślisz, że zapłacę ci za to… Za to szkaradztwo, to się mylisz!

Francis poruszył się lekko na małym drewnianym stołku, jego oczy zabłysły chłodem który pierwszy raz można było w nich dostrzec. Cień drgnął niepewnie i odruchowo zrobił krok wstecz, a jednak malarz nie wstał.

- Nie chcę pana pieniędzy, _monsieur_. I tak nie oddałbym tego obrazu – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Cień zamilkł, a potem rzucił jeszcze kilka obelg i znikł za drzwiami, zamykając je z trzaskiem. Gdy wyszedł, promienie słońca ponownie padły na płótno, oświetlając namalowaną na niej postać. Zdawało się, że w jasnych refleksach anioł poruszył się niespokojnie. Francis uśmiechnął się do niego, delikatnie muskając opuszkami palców chropowatą powierzchnię obrazu.

- Nie martw się, już poszedł – powiedział uspokajająco, gładząc kremową farbę policzka. Przesunął dłoń wyżej, na złote włosy i wykonał gest, jakby chciał zmierzwić je jeszcze bardziej.

- Zostaliśmy sami, _mon cher. _Sami – westchnął. – Ale to nie szkodzi. Jesteś moim największym arcydziełem, nie potrzebuję ich. Ich pieniędzy i podziwów, ty mi wystarczysz – uśmiechnął się.

Zdawało mu się, że namalowany anioł poruszył się ponownie. Policzek musnęło mu powietrze wpadające przez otwarte okno, niczym dotyk wychylającej się w jego stronę dłoni. Odetchnął cicho i nachylił się nad płótnem spoglądając w jadowicie zielone oczy, w których zdawała się czaić przekora. Powoli przysunął twarz do obrazu i złożył pocałunek na naniesionych delikatną kreską ustach. Niewypowiedziane słowo zawisło w powietrzu.

Idiota.

Roześmiał się. A potem… Potem nie potrzebował już niczego więcej.

"_Art hid with Art, so well performed the Cheat, _

_It caught the Carver with his own Deceit: _

_He knows 'tis Madness, yet he must adore, _

_And still the more he knows it, loves the more:"_


End file.
